


Save Me

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The palazzo is burned down, leaving only one survivor to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

Amadeo sat curled up in the corner of the cell, trying not to go near the half decomposed body he couldn't shove through the bars of the cell. He'd tried to dig his way out, only to come across rocks he couldn't budge.. His legs were tucked up to where he could hide his face with his arms. He tried desperately to not think of Marius, of the flames that had consumed every part of his life, burning all his happiness to ashes. The echoes of his brothers screams still lingered in his ears.   
Soft steps perked his hearing as he heard someone at his cell door. He didn't bother to look up. He was so damn thirsty, the clenching in his veins painful beyond words. "This is too much for one so young as you. You shouldn't have to go through this." It was Santino, he could tell by the voice alone. Many of the others would jeer him, tossing dead animals in or just snarling and banging against the bars while yelling that he was a heretic and should've been burned as well.   
The door clicked, groaning on its hinges as he moved it aside far enough to squeeze through. Amadeo looked up only for a second before casting his eyes back down. Black robes swished as he sat down next to the younger fledgling, his fancy clothes covered in rips and dust already. Amadeo thought of his master once more,trying to cast aside the thought that he was dead. Surely such fire couldn't kill such a being as Marius... "He's dead. They're all dead. They were pagans, sinful and devious in their ways, but not you. The light of God shines within you still." Amadeo tensed as he felt those cold, cruel hands wrap around him gently, trying to curl further into himself. "They were innocents!" He hissed, not bothering to look up. "They were sin incarnate, prancing about it their riches and at their leisure! You.. you had seen the caves. "The voice was almost sad. "Come out with us. Join us. You don't need to suffer this." Amber eyes looked up angrily. "Join you? You worship Satan! Why would I join you?" He snarled, eyes fierce. "We do as God commands, don't you understand? God needs us to be the devils, to put fear in the hearts of mortals so they turn back to him." His words were soft as he ran his hands through auburn locks.   
A fire sparked in the redhead, something between fury and rage. He pushed Santino back, glaring at the other vampire. "How dare you talk to me like this! You're the reason I'm here!" He yelled, standing to move further back. Santino's eyes wandered over him before he sighed. "Would you have preferred the fire, then? If I hadn't stopped them you would've joined the others on that pyre." He felt tears that wouldn't fall catch in his eyes and looked down, grief apparent on his face. Santino wrapped his arms around him once more. "You don't have to live like this. Please,come with me. Hunt, talk, allow me to put your mind at ease." He felt soft lips on his face and turned up, amber eyes meeting nearly black ones. "Get thee behind me,Satan." He whispered, holding his glare as he sat back down before putting hiding in his arms once more. He heard the other sigh before leaving his cell. "You haven't seen the way yet. It's alright,you will come to realize there's no other choice besides that fire. " He heard Santino leave and shivered. A tear of blood rolled down his cheek as he whispered. "Oh God, Marius, please be alive. Please, save me from this..."


End file.
